


Affectionate Concern

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Concern, Established Relationship, F/M, Forgetting to eat, Meal delivery, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kim knows Drakken gets caught up in his experiments.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Affectionate Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Kim stood at the entrance to Drakken’s lab with a bag in her hands. She had paused there to look at Drakken. He was deep in concentration as he was working on his latest project, whether it was an invention or an experiment, she didn’t know. He was fully involved in his work and hadn’t even noticed her.

She lightly knocked her knuckles against the doorframe.

Drakken spun around with a surprised, guilty look on his face as he dropped the scientific device in his hands.

“Kim! Did I miss our date?” Drakken asked. He had lost track of time before and missed their dates while he was working in the lab. He knew that he had one coming up with her, but he thought it was still three days away, then again he had been known to even loose track of days when working in his lab.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Kim reassured him as she walked in and lifted up the bag. “I was worried that you weren’t eating properly while you were working, so I brought you something to eat. It’s fried chicken, vegetables, and a piece of pecan pie for dessert. There was also a thermos full of coffee. Most of the food was store bought, but Kim had made the coffee.

She went to the table that she had set up previously in a corner of the room. It was just a folding poker table, but Kim had set it up when she realized that Drakken would eat right at the table where he was doing his experiments. Kim pulled the plastic containers out of the bag and set them out with the thermos above and slightly to the left of everything else.

Drakken moved over from his work and sat down at the table. Kim joined him in the other seat, a padded folding chair. He opened up the containers one by one and took a taste of each with the plastic fork that Kim had brought him. Kim rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands as she watched.

“So, is it an experiment or an invention?” Kim asked.

Drakken chewed and swallowed the green beans in his mouth. “Both. I have an experiment I’m waiting on, but it can’t be left unattended. I’m working on some inventions I have partially done while I wait.”

“Anything interesting?”

“A device that modifies light waves.”

“That is something that would change colors, right?” Kim asked.

“Yes, and more. It can be used to bend light around a person and make them appear to be mostly invisible. It can also prevent any light from exiting an area, causing a black space, or release blinding light.”

“I can already see how I could use that on a mission,” Kim said.

Drakken took a closer look at what Kim was wearing and noticed for the first time that she was in her mission clothing and not her casual clothing. He had mostly seen her in her mission clothing for years, but now he was more used to seeing her in casual clothing.

“Are you going on a mission?” Drakken asked.

“Just got back from one actually. I left right after I last visited.”

Drakken nodded as he ate some of the chicken. “It must have been a short one then.”

Kim stared at Drakken. “Drakken, you do know that was two days ago?”

“O-Oh, my… how time flies,” he offered.

Kim sighed. “You’ve been in here nonstop since then, haven’t you?”

“Well, I might have taken some naps,” Drakken said. He didn’t have any windows in here and he had been meaning to put new batteries in the clock for several weeks now.

“How about when you’re done, we go out shopping? We’ll go get some food that will keep in here and a clock that will remind you when to eat and sleep.” Kim could do anything, but some problems needed normal solutions and not shimmying through a hall full of lasers.

Drakken looked into Kim’s eyes and all he could do was give in to her affectionate concern for him.


End file.
